Wicked Games
by xEndlessLovex
Summary: Revamped. AU: Klaroline, Daroline, Datherine. "The wicked games we do play." Forced into a marriage to Klaus a man she hates, Caroline must learn to navigate her life with her son Eric, the ghost of a love passed and a determination to save her sister Bonnie from the clutches of the lockwoods. Can she survive? Will it be enough? Only cunning time will tell.
1. Intro

**Intro:**

 **Klaus Mikaelson (Husband to Caroline, Presumed father to Eric, Born to Ester and Ansel. Best friend to Damon. Brother to Katherine, Elena, and Stefan along with a slave owner.)**

 **Caroline Salvatore-Mikaelson (Wife to Klaus, Mother to Eric ,sister to Bonnie, past love to Stefan and was born from Mikael and Elizabeth.)**

 **Damon Salvatore (Husband to Katherine, and Slave owner. Son of Mikael. Brother to Caroline and Rebekah. Best Friend to Klaus.)**

 **Eric Salvatore (Presumed son of Klaus, son of Caroline, real son of Stefan.)**

 **Stefan Mikaelson (Slave and brother to Klaus, past love to Caroline and real father of Eric Mikaelson. Brother to Katherine and Elena.)**

 **Mikael Salvatore (Husband to Lily, father to Caroline, father to Damon, Rebekah, and Slave owner.)**

 **Ester Mikaelson (Wife to Ansel, mother to Klaus, Katherine , and Slave owner.)**

 **Elizabeth Bennett-Gerard ( Slave to Lily, wife to Marcel, Mother to Caroline and Bonnie.)**

 **Marcel Gerard(Slave to Mikael, husband to Elizabeth, Father to Bonnie.)**

 **Bonnie Bennett- Gerard (Slave to the Lockwoods, later Klaus, daughter of Marcel and Elizabeth, Sister to Caroline.)**

 **Rebekah Salvatore(Sister to Caroline and Damon.)**

 **Elena Petrova (Sister and slave to Katherine. Sister of Klaus and Stefan.)**

 **Katherine Petrova(Sister to Elena, and her owner. Sister of Klaus and Stefan. Married to Damon.)**

 **Note:**

 **Elena and Stefan were born to a different mother then Klaus and Katherine. That's why they are Slaves and not Lords.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

For the past three years since her marriage to Klaus and the time of her son's Eric's birth, Caroline's heart has grown colder with each passing day. This wasn't how she had planned to live her life. She was supposed to marry Stefan, and keep Damon by her side. If you truly knew Damon and Caroline you would understand how they both felt for each other. Obsessive, yet toxic, a connection no one could quite understand.

They had always been so much more than just siblings. If you could choose a favorite sibling, Caroline would have chosen Damon against Rebekah any time of the day and most times in her lifetime she had done exactly that. Maybe it had to do with the fact they didn't have the same parents, maybe it was because Caroline was not only born of a slave but a Lord as well. Or maybe it was the fact her father, never truly treated Damon the same as if he were his own even though he was his father through and through. Where as he treated both Caroline and Rebekah fairly decent. So maybe just maybe that ended up making Caroline that more protective of him.

Who could really tell, they just knew that their connection was stronger than most. So why would you call their relationship toxic, well lets began with the day Caroline found out she would have to marry Klaus and why she had to agree and not refuse. Those fateful three years prior to today. And the day she would lose the only man she had ever loved other then Damon.

 **Flashback:**

It was a sunny day, not too bright out and not too cloudy either. The weather was perfect, the day seemed perfect. Stefan has just purposed and even though she knew he was a slave, and maybe not what her father would have deemed proper for her, she really didn't care. Love had no boundaries when it came to truly accepting someone, and Stefan did just that.

He was the only one beside Damon that is that did. So you can rightfully say she didn't expect it to all go to shit, that it would all be ripped from her from the very time she walked through the doors to announce her news to her father, with Stefan's hand in her's. A smile graced her lips until they walked through the door and saw Klaus standing there with her father. Her smile faltered and turned to one of a scowl. "Love a pretty thing like you should never scowl, it's not befitting of a lady such as yourself." He said with a knowing smirk as he looked her, and then turned to his brother with a look that simply said your time is up with her.

Stefan knew, knew that his time would be short with her but just didn't expect it would end today. He knew he would soon be sold to another family, but had hoped against all hope his brother would have changed his mind, yet now seeing him standing there, he knew that thought was foolish and better yet he knew exactly why Klaus had chosen today to sell him. He would be losing Caroline and Klaus would be gaining her as his wife. Threading his hand through her hair , gently tilting her face towards him. "Caroline look at me. My sweet sweet girl. No matter what happens I want you to know, that I will always love you. Not time, nor space, nor distance will ever change that. I know you don't understand what's about to happen, but for me please survive it, let go, agree and survive it."He placed a small kiss to her lips, taking in her scent committing to memory everything about her, before she was ripped from him. Stepping aside he clasped his hands behind his back, his face stoic, unfeeling, remote, self-preserved for what was to come.

A self satisfied grin formed on Klaus's lips as Caroline's father Mikael held her by the arm."My dearest girl. Klaus has asked for you're hand in marriage and I have agreed. You will be married within two days time. I suggest you do not fight this. Do you understand?" He asked as he traced the line of her jaw with his finger his eyes stern. She had known her father to be cruel, but this was the first time she felt it directed completely at her. This felt forced, and she knew it. She was about to refuse when she remembered Stefan's voice, he had known and he had tried to prevent it, but he knew, even asked her to survive it. Her sweet Stefan always the hero, the sacrifice. Angry tears pricked her eyes as she took a sharp intake of breathe. Standing straight like the lady she was her eyes held defiance, but her tone held complacently. With a nod of her head she spoke."I understand father, but don't expect me to be happy about it. This is my life you just screwed. I will never forgive you for this. From this day forward, I'm no longer your daughter, I'm just the women you decided to pawn off."With her teeth gritted she walked pass her father to Klaus.

"And one more thing." She slowly spoke facing Klaus poking his chest with her finger. "You ." She said with venom in her voice, her eyes furious with rage. "I hate you. Don't expect that to change. I will be your wife in all things that pertain to that, but know this my heart that's mine, and you will never have it. You will have my hate, me as a wife, evan my body at some point, but my heart never."With hate filled eyes, she turned on her heel and stalked away. "Oh deary deary that will change in time."He said a smirk filling his whole face. _Don't bank on it?_ She thought to herself. "We shall see."Her voice filled with anger. If her brother were here he never would have let this happen. Klaus smirked as he spoke."Oh there is no seeing, it will happen and you can't back out sweetheart even if you tried. It was so easy getting your brother to agree to it."He chuckled knowing that would strike a nerve with her. With a turn of his heel he walked away. She watched as Klaus left, tears pricking her eyes at her know her brother had betrayed her. With Stefan behind him, his head casted down. It was the last she would ever see of him and a secret she held that he would never get to know. It was sad really, that their unborn child would never know his father, his real father. She knew how society worked and how her child would be raised and she hated it. But at least, at least she would have a small part of Stefan with her to hold close to her heart.

 **Present Day:**

Caroline was loss in her thoughts when her maid Anna knocked on her bedroom door. "Mistress…"She called then paused. "Come in." Caroline stated as she went to fix the bags under her eyes with a bit of cream. "You have a visitor mam. It's….."She paused again unsure if she should say. She really didn't want or need to angry her mistress. It wouldn't do good for her health or the newly unborn child. Yes Caroline was pregnant for the third time since being married. Eric she had carried to full term, but the child after him she had complications with for unknown reasons, and therefore never got to know if it was a boy or a girl. She may of hated Klaus, but as a wife society expected certain things to happen and so most times she did what was expected of her. She wouldn't admit it but there things about Klaus that she could accept or rather tolerate, but still clearly hated him in the core of her being. He may not have directly killed Stefan but he certainly hadn't stopped it when the new owners the Lockwood's killed him. So much heartbreak for such a young lady.

She was taken out of her thoughts when the maid continued. "It's your brother, he wishes to see you."Caroline scoffed. Should she let him in, should she let the bastard they didn't oppose the wedding, let Stefan be taken from her, the man that ended up being her husband's best friend in? For a few moments she contemplated her answer. Evan when you hate them, you love them. Evan when you think you can let them go, you still need them, and so with that thought she gave her answer. "Let him in…"She responded waiting for him to be brought to her.


End file.
